


Week 3 - Objects

by DidjaMissMe



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Samulet, Supernatural Hiatus Creations, thats about it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidjaMissMe/pseuds/DidjaMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal wouldn’t decompose. It may rust, sure, and scratch and dull - but it would always stay on this earth. It would always stay an object, and it would always stay important to the Winchesters. It would always stay, ready to lead them to God, ready to remind them of their Heaven on Earth found within each other.</p><p>It would always stay, as would them.<br/>----------<br/>For SPN Hiatus Creations: Week 3<br/>Objects (Samulet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 3 - Objects

There are no objects in Heaven.

Yes, there are the tablets and the angel blades and the armory of God, but those are divine details and tools - not objects. A mortal object is made of the earth, for the earth, and stays on the earth, due to the power of heaven. Heaven plants the earthly seed, and watches as a tree can thrive and grow in the planets atmosphere. Heaven watches as the tree strengthens and grows tall, and turns a blind eye as the world cuts it down for its so called “needs”.

As an angel of Heaven, Castiel too was veiled in ignorance as to the happenings on Earth. Yet as he broke into hell, he broke free of the ignorance surrounding the lesser of Heaven. Castiel had defied Heaven long before he knew.

As Dean rose from Purgatory, Castiel fell in the midst of the forest Heaven had raised from times of old. He watched as each tree fell to the greed of industrialization, turned to lumber by consumerism, and ultimately thrown out by humanity.

That’s where the angel was - literally - now.

Surrounded by the excerpts and leftovers of humanity - the local "dump".

But Castiel didn’t come here to soak in the stench of dirt and pure rot , nor to swat away the black flies from is face, or for the aesthetic of piles upon piles of bags to tires to mattresses to a daunting possibility of a human corpse hidden underneath these mounds.

He came with a purpose, and that purpose was tossed in a motel trash can, picked up by a maid and thrown into a larger blue bin, to be picked up by a corresponding blue truck, and eventually dumped into a designation such as this.

To find a small, gold pendant.

To find the amulet, within all the bags and tires and mattresses and more.

He didn’t know where to start. He didn’t know how to find the small necklace in such a large area. He didn’t know how to complete his purpose. If only he had a way to track it…

But that’s what brought him here, isn’t it? Trying to find the object to track God - The Heavenly GPS.

Is that all it represented?

The amulet was supposed to be a gift from Bobby to John, a supernatural aid, an object to help the hunter on his journey.

The amulet was given as a gift from Sam to Dean, a seemingly superficial object to represent their brotherly love. Even without the knowledge of the amulets power, it was considered a privilege to wear and held close to Dean’s heart.

Literally. He always wore it, over flannels or under t-shirts, it was a constant you could count on. It symbolized the constant countenance and dependability of the brothers’ bond for each other. It was more than a Christmas present.

It was more than GPS to God.

It was the Winchesters, and there was always more.

It was more than just an object.

Castiel felt through his grace, searching for the hint of divine the amulet would be giving off. It was faint and as small as the pendant itself, hard to locate in the mass of trash. Yet he could feel the quiet trace   
of God remaining in the amulet, approximately 2 miles to the east, underneath 346 pounds of inconspicuous black bags. He focused on the bond, and flew.

When he landed, he landed back into a literal forest, ironic to the wooded metaphor. It was some smaller hill on the outlying mountains of the Rockies, wooded heavily and quite the contrary to the dump.

The stench was replaced with fresh thick must of pine and wood, the flys’ buzzing sound drowned out by the call of birds and wild. The trees grew tall here in isolation, and remained one of Castiel’s favorite places on this Earth. It was untouched by humanity, young and innocent and the way nature intended. Castiel opened his palm, holding out  
the necklace. It cleaned up during the flight, now shining gold in the setting sun - not hidden in the dark expanse of plastic piles to wait for decomposition.

The metal wouldn’t decompose. It may rust, sure, and scratch and dull - but it would always stay on this earth. It would always stay an object, and it would always stay important to the Winchesters. It would always stay, ready to lead them to God, ready to remind them of their Heaven on Earth found within each other.

It would always stay, as would them.

**Author's Note:**

> spnhiatuscreations.tumblr
> 
> And then there's me @
> 
> Victorianwatson.tumblr


End file.
